1. Field of the Invention:
The present application relates generally to rotorcraft, and more particularly to a remotely controlled co-axial rotorcraft for heavy-lift aerial crane operations and associated systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art:
Many industries use existing manned helicopter types, which are mostly based on 1960s technology. These aging, manned aircraft are generally ill-suited for crane operations, primarily due to inefficiencies inherent in the need to accommodate the human crew. A significant amount of lift capability is lost in order to provide for crew accommodations and safety, and helicopters designed initially as troop carriers are particularly inefficient in the heavy-lift crane role. In addition, carrying humans in the vehicle requires significant payroll, insurance, and training costs.